Azul
by SellyGranger
Summary: Mesmo que eu não a tenha, irei cumprir minha promessa. Serei somente dela.


Azul

Fitei o céu azul sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele. Diferente do que a maioria imagina a minha cor preferida não é preto e sim azul. Eu sempre tive um grande fascínio por essa cor, porque ela me seguiu por muito tempo. Antigamente, quando eu ainda morava na Inglaterra, eu passava horas sentada na ponta da escada na entrada da minha casa de verão fitando o céu, e ficava imensamente feliz quando minha mãe sentava ao meu lado e falava que era lindo como os meus olhos, também azuis, um azul "lindo e vivo" como ela dizia, era a mesma cor dos olhos dela. A nossa casa ficava no meio do nada, envolta por arvores o que facilitava a visão, diferente de agora com tantos prédios, eu tinha que ir para cima de um prédio para ter uma visão plena, mas o azul não era o mesmo.

Mas agora ela não estava mais aqui, e os meus olhos tinham um azul morto. Na verdade faz bastante tempo que ela morreu, eu tinha oito anos e era madura o suficiente pra saber o que estava acontecendo, e saber que eu teria que cuidar do meu pequeno irmão sozinha, já que o meu pai não servia pra essas coisas de pai.

Ele não fora sempre assim. Quando minha mãe estava viva ele era feliz, um pouco estressado pelo fato dela escolher uma profissão que ele não concordava. Ela trabalhava com arte, e era o que eu também queria fazer, e esse era o motivo de nossas constantes brigas. Mas eu sei que ele a amava, amava muito. Eu senti e chorei a dor da perda junto com ele. No começo eu até compreendia o nervosismo, estresse, e a bebedeira dele. Mas a cada dia piorava e chegou um momento em que eu não o reconhecia mais como pai. Ele chegou a beber cada vez mais e era violento, não suportava mais ver a minha cara, como se a culpa fosse minha, e nós nos evitávamos o máximo possível dentro de casa, o que era fácil pelo fato dela ser enorme. Uma mansão.

Quase ninguém da Hollywood Arts sabia que eu era imensamente rica, nem o Beck sabia, só o Cat, que também não ficava pra trás, mesmo não sendo assim tão rica quanto eu. Seu pai trabalhava pro meu. Não é que eu esconda, mas ninguém pergunta, então eu não falo nada. Eu também não gostava de mostrar que tinha dinheiro, como essas patricinhas metidas, achava extremamente desnecessário. E de qualquer forma meu pai não me deixava gastar dinheiro com o que eu queria. Eu poderia pedir dinheiro pra comprar a torre Eiffel que ele me daria, mas para comprar figurino e equipamento pra uma peça não.

Uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos e eu fui retirada dos meus pensamentos quando uma mão tocou o eu ombro. Era ela.

- Seu café – disse com a voz suave, para não me assustar.

- Obrigada Cat – falei no mesmo tom pegando o copo de suas mãos macias e tomando um gole do líquido quente.

- Eu não gosto muito quando você vem aqui – disse ela depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- E por que não? – perguntei. Eu já sabia a resposta mais queria ouvi-la falar.

- Por que você só faz isso quando tem algo de incomodando, e eu fico preocupada com você, não gosto de te ver assim. – Valeu a pena me fazer de sonsa para ouvir aquilo. Ela se preocupava comigo, é obvio que se preocupava, nós éramos amigas há muito tempo, desde que eu há salvei de umas meninas encrenqueiras, que começaram a "brincar" comigo ao invés dela.

- Você não tem com o que se preocupar. Eu vou melhorar, sempre melhoro, você sabe disso.

- Mas me irrita saber que depois de todos esses anos como amiga você prefere se afogar em pensamentos ao me contar o que está acontecendo pra que eu possa te ajudar. – Falou irritada, mas o tom continuou suave. Ela era linda mesmo com essa cara de brava. Os cabelos vermelhos faziam um contraste perfeito com a pele parda e os olhos castanhos mais lindos do mundo. Lembro de ter ficado uma fera quando me ligou avisando que havia pintando o cabelo de vermelho, eu mal imaginava que era um vermelho tão intenso. Eu gostava do cabelo castanho, mas vermelho também era bom. Ela era linda de qualquer jeito. – Jade, fala comigo. – Ordenou, passando as mãos em frente dos meus olhos para que eu acordasse do meu transe. Nem percebi que eu estava praticamente babando na perfeição dela. Ajeitei-me na cadeira tentando disfarçar e olhei mais uma vez o céu azul.

- Não é nada que você possa ajudar Cat – falei ainda fitando o céu. Ela suspirou na cadeira ao lado da minha, e percebi ela limpar uma lágrima. Virei-me pra ela passando a mão em seu rosto e limpando outras lágrimas que ousavam cair sem permissão. Sua pele era tão macia, imaginava como seria beijá-la. Balancei um pouco minha cabeça tentando me livrar daqueles pensamentos errados. – Cat não chora, a culpa não é sua e não há nada que você possa fazer. É só coisa minha.

- Mas eu queria que fosse coisa nossa. – Gelei. O que ela queria dizer com isso? Provavelmente não era o que eu imaginava e tanto desejava.

- Como assim Cat? – perguntei com o fio de voz que eu encontrei.

- Eu queria que você dividisse seus problemas comigo, somos amigas não somos? – Suspirei. Desapontada e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

Minha mão ainda estava sobre o seu rosto e eu não sabia de onde ia encontrar forças para tirá-la de lá. Mas uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e eu a limpei, Deus, como essa garota é sentimental.

- Somos, somos amigas sim, linda. – Falei por fim.

- Então? Você pode me contar o problema? – Sim, posso, mas não devo.

- Eu estou apaixonada – Bem, eu não estava mentindo.

Ela me olhou confusa e então suspirou olhando para o chão. Parecia ter ficado triste com a notícia, ou era só coisa da minha cabeça. – Por quem? – perguntou em um sussurro. Isso eu não poderia responder. Eu não teria coragem pra fazer isso e correr o risco de perdê-la. Percebendo o meu silêncio ela voltou a perguntar – É pelo Beck? Mas não foi você que terminou com ele?

- Não é pelo Beck. – O Beck tinha sido só uma tentativa falha para a solução de um problema que me atormentava há muito tempo.

- Tem outro? – Outra na verdade. Abaixei a cabeça, não conseguindo olhar nos seus olhos enquanto planejava uma mentira. Eu queria lhe falar, mas não conseguia, não podia correr o risco, não podia ser tão egoísta. Eu era uma linda covarde. – Jade, olha pra mim? Por que não me contou dele antes?

- Eu tive medo. – Também não era mentira. Eu estava morrendo de medo.

- Medo de que? – Perguntou confusa. Eu também ficaria na situação dela. Não havia motivo pra ter medo de contar a melhor amiga que estava apaixonada. A não ser que se estivesse apaixonada por quem eu estou.

- De você não gostar – Sussurrei. Bom, até agora eu não menti em nada, mas também menti em tudo.

- Quem é? – Perguntou agora em um tom mais alto. Seus olhos transbordavam de confusão, mas percebi que ela também estava curiosa. Por quem eu me apaixonaria e teria medo de contar a ela? Mas eu não respondi. Apenas abaixei a cabeça de novo evitando contato direto com seus belíssimos olhos. – Jade! Olha pra mim e me fala! – ela implorava em um sussurro alto. Isso é possível?

- Você não conhece. – Agora sim eu havia mentido. Ela se conhecia. Caramba, por mais que eu tentasse esquecer não conseguia. Eu estava apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga!

- Não, não, não, não, não – Ela falava enquanto balançava a cabeça em um movimento negativo e com sua mão apertava a minha que ainda estava em sem rosto com força, pressionando ainda mais a palma da minha mão na sua face. – Você não pode Jade, não pode! Você prometeu que seria só minha! Não pode ser de mais ninguém!

Eu realmente havia prometido isso a ela. Em um dia que ela tentou se matar, pois não aguentava mais as "brincadeiras" maldosas de suas colegas de classe. Graças a Deus eu havia chegado ao seu quarto antes que ela tomasse todas aquelas pílulas, então eu a abracei forte enquanto ela chorava no meu peito, e eu prometi a ela que nunca a deixaria, nunca deixaria ninguém machuca-la e que seria dela para sempre. Esse foi um dos motivos pra eu ter me mudado pros Estados Unidos quando ela veio pra cá, tinha que acompanha-la sempre, não podia deixa-la sozinha, tinha que cumprir minha promessa.

- Cat, eu ainda sou sua. Sempre vou ser – Deixei o copo de café que ainda estava na minha mão livre em qualquer canto e a abracei com força tentando acalma-la, não gostava de ver minha linda chorando. Partia meu coração.

- Então termine logo com ele! – Ela falou decidida. Eu não conseguia entender o que ela queria. Não havia feito todo esse escanda-lo quando eu comecei a namorar o Beck, muito pelo contrário, para a minha infelicidade havia ficado feliz e vivia me dizendo como ele era bonito.

- Cat... – Eu não sabia o que falar. E não precisei. Quando percebi seus lábios estavam colados nos meus. Mas só estavam pressionados, sem nenhum movimento. Mas foi o suficiente pra quase me tirar a consciência. Quase. Eu a afastei delicadamente de mim, assustada com o toque. Não esperava isso dela. – Cat, por que você fez isso?

- Por que você é minha. – Ela falou, sem desviar os olhos dos meus, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia desse mundo, mas eu a percebi totalmente corada.

- Eu não sabia que era sua dessa forma. – Falei em um tom divertido, a fazendo corar ainda mais.

- Você é minha da forma que eu quiser. – Ela havia voltado ao sussurro. Talvez ela não tivesse tomado todos os remédios hoje. Pensei em perguntar, mas se ela tivesse tomado iria magoa-la, e só Deus sabe como ela é sensível. Então eu não sabia mais o que fazer. E mais uma vez não precisei falar nada. Seus lábios pressionaram os meus de novo, mas dessa vez foi um beijo de verdade. Eu suguei seus lábios pedindo passagem a minha língua que foi concedida imediatamente. Tentava ao máximo sentir tudo que eu podia, seu gosto era perfeito. A beijava com vontade, foram 9 anos de espera descontados ali, da forma que eu menos imaginava, quando já estava conformada que nunca a teria. Seus lábios perfeitos movendo-se junto com os meus foi a sensação mais prazerosa que eu já sentira em toda a minha vida. Talvez ela estivesse um porco assustada com a intensidade do beijo, mas Deus, foram nove anos!


End file.
